Twisted Logic
by bookfreak13
Summary: First she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. Then her tried to kill her. Not to mention the gorgeous man in a car almost ran her over. Rin lives a very complicated life. She also has 17 other siblings, nothing is easy! rinsessh inukag mirsa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For all of you reading this story because you like me as an author, I'm touched and also sure that you are mad at me for not updating my other stories. I'm very sorry. For all of you reading this story because it sounded interesting, thank you!!!

Disclaimer: If you're going to sue someone, sue the dream fairies who sent this idea to me. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (It was the dream fairy who used them without permission!!)

* * *

Twisted Logic

Rin Masamoto sat on the back steps of her mansion/house. She sighed at the setting sun as it started to disappear behind the mountains. Slowly, Rin stood up and called her siblings in.

"Come on! It's almost time for dinner!" Rin grinned and started counting her brothers and sisters. '1, 2, 3...' Rin grinned again. '...16, and 17!'

That's right. Rin Masamoto was the oldest of 17 children besides herself. Her biological father died soon after she was born, leaving just her and her mother. Soon, Rin's mother fell in love again and had 8 other children. That 'father' was murdered. And just 10 years ago, her mother found a demon to love and had 9 half-demons. Rin was now 18.

"Rin, dear, aren't you coming in to eat?" Her mother asked hesitantly from the entrance hall. With that many kids, they needed a big house. Complete with a gigantic backyard that had a beach and lake.

"I suppose." Rin popped into the room nearest the back door. It was her sanctuary, her room. Because she was the oldest, she was one of the few Masamoto children who got their own room. Rin grabbed her brush and quickly brushed her hair, then went to the dining room.

------------------------Next day-------------------------

Rin put a light amount of make up on before going to see her boyfriend. Kazu Yamigati was a personal trainer, house cleaner, and a great boyfriend, in Rin's opinion.

"See ya, Mom! Bye, Father! Be good, ya little squirts!" Rin called out as she rushed to the gym with a huge smile on her face.

------------------------

"My, my, Rinny. You look excellent today. But you do know I'm gonna make you work just as hard as my other clients!" Kazu joked. Rin blushed.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get started!" Rin grinned. Kazu smiled.

------------------------

"Yea, you got it!" Kazu exclaimed as Rin worked out on one of the machines. Rin grinned but then noticed another girl come in glaring at Kazu.

"Um... Kazu?" Rin hesitantly said as the girl stalked closer.

"Hmm?" Kazu looked up from his schedule.

"Kazu Yamigati! Who is this?!" The girl shouted. Kazu whipped around and paled at the sight.

"Uh, excuse me, but Kazu is my boyfriend." Rin glared.

"Sorry to break it to ya honey, but Kazu is _my_ boyfriend." The girl answered. "That is, unless you have been cheating on me." She glared at Kazu again.

"Uh... um... Mandy, can I talk to you outside?" Kazu quickly got up and ushered the other girl outside, without even looking at Rin. His schedule fell open. Rin glanced at it and her eyes widened.

'Monday... Mandy?! Tuesday... Sakura?! Wednesday... Alison?! Thursday... Mai?! Friday... Britney?! Saturday... Rin?! Sunday... date with Mandy?!?! What the hell?!' Rin grabbed the schedule and ran after Kazu and Mandy.

"Kazu! What is this...?" Rin froze. There, in the middle of the gym lobby, was Kazu kissing Mandy.

"Take this you bastard!" Rin screamed, tears streaming, and chucked the schedule at Kazu's head. Unfortunately for Kazu, Mandy picked it up and saw the same thing Rin did.

"Oh my God! I hate you!!!" She cried out and ran into the gym restrooms. Rin smiled a sad-but-triumphant smile and walked outside.

"Rin! Rin!" She heard her name being called from three people. One was Kazu. The others were female. Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya were Rin's very best friends.

"Kagome, Sango!!" She cried out and crossed the street to them. After quickly explaining her situation to her best friends, Sango stated the obvious, as Kagome started to walk across to give Kazu a piece of her mind.

"Love really doesn't knock you off your feet." Just at that moment Kagome was hit by a silver-haired guy on a red bike.

"Feh, watch where you're... um, I'm so sorry. My name is Inuyasha. Can I help you up?" The guy asked Kagome who blushed and nodded shyly, which wasn't Kagome at all. Sango and Rin looked at each other in disbelief. It was love at first sight.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Sango shrugged. Rin sighed and started to go back into the gym to gather her stuff and never return when a squealing of car tires shocked her. She froze and thankfully the car came to a stop before it actually hit her.

"Whoa." Rin whispered, wide-eyed. Another silver-haired man stepped out and asked softly, "Are you alright?" Rin nodded and gulped. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. (A/N: I be you can guess who that is!) His golden eyes bore holes in he back as she shakily stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Are you sure?" He asked again in his angelic voice, in Rin's opinion. She nodded as she became aware that someone was walking up behind her. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey, you bitch. You just ruined my life. You will pay." Kazu threatened.

"Y-Yeah, right." Rin said fearfully. She heard a '_shing_' noise and saw that Kazu had pulled out a switchblade. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and even the man in the car, froze.

Rin jumped out of his grip as he thrust his knife right where her stomach was a few milliseconds before.

"You-You really m-mean it." She whispered. Kazu glared and jumped at her. Rin, being a black belt in karate, jumped to the side and hit the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Everyone sighed and relaxed for a moment. "Got you!" Kazu shouted grabbing Rin's ankle and roughly pulling her to the ground. A sickening crack was heard by all. Kazu grinned and punched Rin in the face before walking back into the gym only to be fired.

"RIN!!!!" Kagome and Sango cried out. Inuyasha and the man winced in pain at the volume.

------------------------

"Ugh... where... where am I?" Rin slowly opened her eyes to a blindingly white room and recognized it as a hospital room.

"Oh, Rin! Guys, she's awake!" Kagome softly called out to the other three. Rin saw a relieved Kagome, a worried Sango, a grim Inuyasha, and an expressionless man.

"Rin we were all so worried. Wow, you had an adventure today. Dumped your boyfriend, then he tried to kill you! And you also almost got run over by Sesshomaru here!" Sango said, looking at Rin for a reaction.

"Oh, about that, I'm really sorry. I didn't check before I crossed the street." Rin muttered into her soft blanket.

"Don't worry about it. For giving you a scare, please let me pay for your hospital bill." He said; surprising everyone, including himself, at his generosity.

"Thank you. So what happened?" Rin quickly changed to subject. He was handsome and kind. Just her type. Unlike Kazu.

"That bastard pulled you to the ground and you fractured you skull on the concrete. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru's car, we wouldn't have been able to get you here in time." Kagome explained.

"Oh. Thank you again." Rin blushed and hoped it wouldn't show as she pulled her blanket up to her nose.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Oh, that's my cell!" Rin exclaimed. She grabbed it off the small table beside her bed and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rin, dear, where are you?" Her mother worried voice reminded Rin about her family that she had forgotten.

"Um... in the hospital."

"Wh-What?! Why?! Hold on, your father will want to hear this too."

"Mom, he's not my-"

"Hello? Rin?"

"Hello, Father."

"Where are you? And what happened?"

"I'm in the hospital because..." Rin quickly explained what happened; leaving out the part where she almost got ran over by the most gorgeous guy in the world.

"Oh, my goodness! Rin, dear, I'm coming to get you right away!"

"Yes, and I'll sue that awful man for doing this to you."

"Oh, Father, you don't have to..."

"Yes, I do. We're family now."

"Thank you... Dad."

"No problem. See you soon. Be careful."

"Bye."

Rin sighed. Why was everyone being so nice? She wasn't used to it.

"Hey, wait. What about us?! How are we going to get home?!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome raised an eyebrow and smacked him upside the head while saying, "Sit boy."

Rin grinned and laughed. "I bet my mother would give you all rides home if you needed them."

"But what about my bike?!" Inuyasha complained again. But Rin just grinned.

"Our car seats 20 people quite comfortably. I'm sure it will fit." The men glanced at each other wondering who needs a 20 person car. Kagome and Sango snickered.

"Oh, right. I'm the eldest of 17 other kids. Don't look so surprised. By the way, Inuyasha,... are you perhaps a half-demon?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Wow! I've never met one outside of my family! You see, my father died after I was born, then when my mother remarried the first time she had 8 other human children, the my current 'father' is a demon, and so I have 9 half-demon brothers and sisters!" Rin explained excitedly.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru just stared at her, not letting his surprise show.

'And I thought one half-demon sibling was hard.'

* * *

A/N: This was my dream. Please review! The title just hit me in the head so don't ask. It's a song by Coldplay. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so no one reviewed. I like this story so far so I'm gonna finish it. ONE person favorited it so thanks I suppose. Does this mean it's so bad, it doesn't deserve a review? Well then, TELL ME!!!! Goodness, I KNOW that people have seen this story! Geeze...

Disclaimer: If no one is reading the story, do I really need it? Anyway, I don't own 'Inuyasha'.

* * *

Twisted Logic

Rin pleasantly smiled as she gazed out the car window. Her mother had come and picked her up from the hospital in their 'almost-but-not-quite-a-limo car'. There were twenty seats all mashed in. Thankfully, most of the children were small so everyone fit snugly.

"Rin, dear, how do you feel?" Her mother asked hesitantly.

"Fine, Mother. Thanks for driving Kags, Inuyasha, and Sango home." Rin muttered. She was just so tired!

"Oh, no problem, dear. Why don't you rest for the rest of the ride?" Her mother said, sensing Rin's exhaustion.

'I hope I get that 'mother's sense' when I become a mother...' Rin smiled again and dozed off.

------------------------Next day: At school-------------------------

"Rin, you look cute today!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin blushed. She had managed to get out of the house without getting some sort of stain or mark on her new tee-shirt that said 'You know I'm adorable.' and her mid-thigh jean skirt.

"Thanks. You look great too. As always." Rin added, rolling her eyes. Kagome had a white shirt that said 'Don't you dare get water on me.' and black jeans. She grinned and glanced over Rin's shoulder and called a hello to Sango.

"Sango! You look _nice_. Who are you trying to impress?" Sango turned away, blushing. She was wearing a tight-but-not-slutty black tee-shirt that said 'I'm an angel and a devil.'

along with a white mini-skirt.

"No-no one! Why would you think that?" She shyly asked. Rin and Kagome looked at each other. It was obvious that Sango was in love.

"Come on, the bell hasn't rung yet! Tell us! Please?!" Rin whined. Sango glared. Rin knew that, with a little whining and a puppy-dog-look, Sango would give.

"Fine! Bathroom, now!" Sango snapped at the two squealing girls. They rushed into the bathroom and checked the stalls. Sango blushed and sighed.

"Alright, but first, you MUST tell me who you like too. Got it?" Sango demanded. Rin and Kagome looked to one another slightly alarmed.

"I suppose that that's fair..." Rin replied slowly. Sango grinned.

"Ok... I like... ok you guys you the guy who's in our lunch and science class? The one with the small ponytail and he 'claims' to be training to be a monk?" Sango asked.

"Um, yeah. The pervert who always touches your... oh! You like him?!" Kagome's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates. Rin gasped then snickered.

"So you _like_ him touching you?" Sango tried to punch Rin but she gracefully dodged and laughed.

"Ok, I said who I like! Who do _you_ like, Rin?" Sango retorted sourly. Rin blushed.

"I-I-I... um... IlikeSesshomaruandpleaseohpleasedon'ttellhim!!!" Rin spitted out in one breath. The other two glanced at each other before asking, "Huh?"

"Um... Sesshomaru." Rin repeated very, _very_ quietly. Kagome gasped in delight.

"That's wonderful! He saves you and you fall in love!!!" Rin could have sworn that Kagome had sparkles in her eyes as she kept on ranting about love.

"Well then, who do_ you_ like?" Rin glared. Kagome fell silent instantly. She blushed but held her head high.

"Inuyasha. AND He transferred to this school... WITH Sesshomaru. Only he's a senior. And we're lowly freshman." Kagome raised her eyebrow at Rin who went a deep red. 'A-A-A senior?!?!' Rin thought alarmed.

"Wow, Rin. Go snag that senior, while Kags and I will be getting easier _freshman_ targets." Sango said sarcastically. Rin frowned and glared.

"Fine, I will. I-I mean, I'll try." Rin said head high. That's when the girls noticed that it was eerily quite. The bell had rung five minutes ago.

------------------------Lunch-------------------------

"I am so ready to go home!" Rin complained as she plopped down next to Sango and Kagome. Both girls had their attention focused on the table across the lunchroom. The table where a brown haired and two silver haired guys sat. Unfortunately, there were three girls already sitting at their table with them.

"That bitch, Kikyo. Stealing my man." Kagome seethed.

"Ugh, someone has to get Sara off my guy!" Sango muttered.

"Is Sesshomaru dating Kagura?" Rin asked meekly. The other girls turned to Rin and confirmed that the feeling was one-sided. It wasn't hard to tell which side either. Kagura was all over Sesshomaru who was steadily ignoring her.

"We should go over there and say hi. Then, push those bitches off the face of the earth." Kagome added with a smug smile.

"Nah, let's eat." Rin muttered turning back to her food, trying to avoid seeing Sesshomaru and turning to mush.

"Oh my gosh! Rin, Rin! Sesshomaru is looking over here! Quick turn around!" Sango hissed. Rin gasped and jumped up and tried to escape the lunch room. But she tripped and fell forward and everyone started laughing. Rin blushed and quickly started to stand.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. She had twisted her ankle. Rin glanced around and saw that Kagome and Sango were pushed out of the crowd that started to form around her.

"Stop. Please stop it." She muttered. She tried to stand and ignore the pain but collapsed and started a new round of laughing and snickering. She pushed back the tears threatening to fall and tried once again. This time she found that her body felt very light. Then she realized she was being picked up and carried to the nurse's office.

"Oh, thank you so very..." Rin's sentence died when the gorgeous face looked down at her in his arms. "Sesshomaru. Um... thanks." Rin faltered. She hadn't been expecting this at all.

"Don't mention it." He stopped at the door and put her down, his face staying expressionless. Rin smiled brightly, hoping that she could recover from her stammering.

"Thanks again. I-" Rin started when her name was called out in a male voice.

"Rin Masamoto!? Rin, your father called on the phone. You're need at home." The male secretary called out. He then gave a flirtatious wink and got back to work. Rin gave a weak grin, well aware of the low growling from behind her.

"Um, Sesshomaru? I'm gonna get my ankle checked then I'm gonna leave, ok?" Rin smiled apologetically.

"Sure, I don't care what you do." Sesshomaru turned around and stalked down the hallway. Rin stared after him. She knew that the secretary made him mad and that those words were his anger at _him_, but it really hurt her.

"Oh, o...k..." Rin shakily whispered at the ground. She didn't realize that Sesshomaru had a very sharp sense of hearing and he heard what she whispered. Quickly he turned towards her to see her wipe her eyes and close the nurse's door behind her.

"..." Several curse words ran through his head as he regretted saying such harsh words at her.

------------------------Rin-------------------------

"Hello, what's wrong with your leg? Or is it your ankle?" The nurse was a young woman about 25 years old. She was a gorgeous blonde and had many male patients in the room.

"Erm, I think I twisted my ankle." Rin gingerly sat on a cushiony chair and held out her leg. The nurse examined it for a moment then ran to fetch an ankle wrap.

"Wow, your ankle is very swollen." The student next to Rin observed. She then realized that all the guys looked suddenly better and were staring at her. Rin blushed and muttered a 'yea'.

"Well, my name is Kohaku Taijiya. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady such as yourself." Kohaku smiled. He had brown hair and distant looking brown eyes. Rin looked at him skeptically. If he really just said that then he was probably just here to make googley-eyes at the nurse. Kohaku, quickly realizing that, continued.

"N-No, I m-mean that you're very p-pretty! A-And that I'm only here for my asthma medicine." Kohaku quickly recovered.

"Man, you're such a freshman. I, my dear, am Hojo. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." An older looking boy with brown hair scorned Kohaku who visibly blushed. Rin giggled.

"You know, I'm a freshman, too." She said looking Hojo in the eyes. He sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry, little lady, but I only date older women. That's why Kagome is my dream girl! She's curvy in all the right--" Hojo started to curve his hands to prove his point but Rin quickly stopped him.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? She's a freshman too." Rin said to Hojo's face. He stopped and exclaimed,

"A freshman?! No way!! I totally thought she was a junior or _something_!" Hojo cried in his hands.

"How old are you anyway?" Rin asked, raising her eyebrow. Hojo looked up.

"9th grade."

------------------------

Rin was sitting in her car once again. Her mother had come to pick her up from school. But something was wrong. Her mother looked twitchy and kept looking over her shoulder and she didn't say a word to Rin at all!

"Mommy, is everything ok?" Rin knew that her mother loved it when she said 'mommy'. Her mother was startled for a second but then acted as though biting her lip was the most entertaining thing in the world.

"Mom?" Rin tried again. Again with the lip biting.

"Mother." She said coldly. Rin wasn't in the mood for games. Or lip biting silence.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

------------------------

Rin stepped out of the car. Her mother's whisper was haunting her. What was that supposed to mean? Rin started to turn around to ask but her mother was pulling, tearfully, out of the driveway.

"Wait!" She shouted and ran after the car when she heard a voice.

"Rin Masamoto. Come here." Rin turned to see her stepfather glaring maliciously at her. She took a step backwards. Rin was scared. Very scared.

"Wha-What do you want?" She whispered fearfully.

"Come." He demanded again and this time, Rin obeyed. Her body moved without her brain's permission. 'No!' She thought desperately.

"W-What are you doing?! NO! HELP!!!" Rin tried screaming but there was no one to hear her. He turned back to her with an evil smirk.

"No one _alive_ is going to hear you."

------------------------Kagome-------------------------

"Hey, did you hear? That loser freshman, Rin Masamoto, yea the one that fell in the cafeteria, well she was sent home. What a freak." Kagome overheard some upperclassmen gossiping.

"Hey, Sango, did you hear what I heard?" Kagome asked the pony-tailed girl walking alongside her. Sango nodded.

"Let's go see Rin. We can skip school; I mean we only have gym and study hall next." Kagome said convincingly. Sango nodded again. They made a dash for the exit. They did not see the two pairs of golden eyes and one pair of chocolate brown watching them and listen carefully. They followed.

------------------------Rin-------------------------

Rin was badly bruised and tired. Her so-called 'stepfather' had been trying to kill her for the last half hour. 'Why? Why is this happening?' Rin glanced around her old house. It was badly damaged. Things were broken or cracked or beyond any hope of repair. She sighed and hoped for something to fall and crush her 'stepfather'. Her closed her eyes and prayed. Slowly, she opened them and...

He was standing there, unhurt and advancing. 'Shoot.' Rin scrambled to her feet and started to run but he was quicker. He punched her and kicked her across the room. Pain shot through her spine as her back hit the wall and it cracked under pressure.

"H-Hello? R-Rin? She can't possibly... RIN!!!!!!!!!" Kagome hesitant voice made Rin raise her weary head and spot Kagome over by where the front door should have been. When Kagome found her she sprinted towards Rin and Sango followed worriedly.

"You guys shouldn't be here." Rin managed to say even though she was genuinely happy to see them.

"Nonsense. What happened here?" Kagome waved off her protests. Rin looked behind Kagome and saw 'you-know-who' coming back.

"_Him_." Rin spat furiously. He destroyed her home, family, and now he was destroying her life. Kagome turned around and gasped.

"Mr. Masamoto?!" He glared.

"No, you ninny. I am called Naraku. The name 'Masamoto' is nothing to me." He sneered at the paling Kagome and Sango. He then raised his hand as though to hit them when a voice rang out. 'Man, what's with the mysterious voices today?' Rin wondered mildly.

"Stop right there." It was Inuyasha who said it, but with him was an angry Miroku, and a very ready to fight/kill Sesshomaru. All three girls blushed stopped breathing for a moment.

"What?! How did you...?" Kagome asked, wide-eyed totally forgetting the crazy man above her.

"We heard what you said about Rin and we decided to follow. I'm really glad that we did." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome who blushed once again.

"I'm glad too." She whispered happily before a hand picked her up and threw her across the house just like what he had done to Rin. Kagome landed with and 'Oof!' and a cry of pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to help her with no hesitation. Sesshomaru rushed towards Rin also and started tending her wounds.

"All of you...STOP!!!!!!" Naraku yelled. He was mad. These people had made his plan to kill the eldest Masamoto child fail. He does not DO failure.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you all!" He shouted and started to show his true form. (It's too hideous to describe...) Rin, Kagome, and Sango gasped. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku had all see a demon before. Well duh, two of them were demons!

"I'm scared." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru took her into his arms. She gasped and snuggled closer. If this wasn't a battlefield, they probably would have done something else too. (That's for YOU to decide what! All _I_ was thinking of was a kiss, but don't worry, there will be one. Heh, heh, heh...)

"Inuyasha, please don't let me die..." Kagome looked at him with a mix of fear and hope. He smiled and nodded grimly.

"Miroku, don't let me go..." Sango muttered into his shirt that she had clutched. Miroku, who's hand was getting dangerously low, stopped and sighed telling himself that there was a time and place for everything.

"DIE!!!!!!!" Naraku aimed his beam of killer energy at Rin and Sesshomaru. It shot towards its targets but the targets jumped out of the way.

"WHAT?!?!" Naraku was beyond mad. He was so angry he was almost peeing himself with rage.

"Come on, you ugly freak! Or are you too busy peeing?!" Inuyasha called from behind him. He turned and shot another ray of energy but Inuyasha was too quick.

"Ha-ha! Missed!" He stuck out his tongue in a childish way. Kagome, who was in his arms, rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hit him.

"YOU FOOL!!" Naraku shouted again and Kagome glanced behind them and gasped.

"Ohmygosh!! Inuyasha, look out!" She cried. Inuyasha back flipped at just the right time. The energy ball had too much momentum and kept going forward, hitting Naraku and he disappeared in a flash of light.

"I um... meant to do that..." He unconvincingly. Kagome laughed, and in the spur of the moment, kissed Inuyasha.

"Wha...?" Inuyasha gasped and then leaned into the kiss.

"Sango, we must follow in suite." Miroku leaned in and Sango blushed tomato red but allowed Miroku's lips to cover her's.

"Sesshomaru, thanks for all the help. I-I really appreciate it and--" Rin stammered blushing with every word until there were no more words. Sesshomaru was kissing her. Rin knew that he looked delicious but this was too much. She passed out.

* * *

A/N: So what do you who, actually read it, think? A review would be appreciated. And the next chapter might be the last unless I do an afterwards or something 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh dear sweet lord... I totally forgot about this story... SORRY!!!! I'm updating now okays?! (grumble) But it _seems_ like no one cares 'cause one person is reviewing... ANYWAYS enough ranting for now, READ ON!!!!!!!!! **And thank you TheCrazyScotswomanOfD00M (I love your name!) for being my ONLY reviewer!**

Erm... fair warning: I am VERY sugar high and going a little loopy now because of my cold medicine... (which I took with a doughnut and a cupcake. Hence the sugar high-ness) Yeah, so anyway, it's going to get a little crazy...-Only for about the first half of the story-

* * *

Twisted Logic

Rin Masamoto was an average girl. She was tall, pretty, had annoying brothers and sisters, but several things set her apart. One, she had 17 younger brothers and sisters. Two, her 'father' tried to kill her. And third, she was kissing the most gorgeous guy in the history of the world. (A/N: And that is NOT a biased opinion...ok maybe a little...OK maybe a LOT, but why are you still reading this?! Read the story!)

Sesshomaru Takahashi was an average... oh who am I kidding?! Sesshomaru was a gorgeous, tall, sexily mysterious, and absolutely _delicious_ guy! MANY things set him apart, but I'm not going into detail now but you should know that somewhere, deep down inside, he cared for a tall, pretty girl and he cared for her a LOT.

-----

Sesshomaru broke apart from Rin and looked away quickly. 'Why did I do that? I cannot let my emotions show!'

Rin, however, was in lala-land playing with red gummi bears. 'I love him, I love him more, I love him, I love him more!' She sang to her red, artificially flavored pals. They joined hands and danced around her calling her name worriedly.

"Rin, Rin, RIN!!!" The gummi bears sounded just like Kagome. Rin pondered the meaning of this for a second then just decided that they were going through a phase and that they'll just get over it.

"RIN, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!" Rin gasped and her eyes fluttered open. Her friends were looking at her worriedly.

"Where'd the gummi bears go?"

-----

Rin Masamoto was walking to school. She had a grin on her face and was keeping her thoughts FAR away from gummi bears. In fact she was thinking of a certain someone with gorgeous silver hair and was quite happy.

Sesshomaru Takahashi was driving to school thinking about a certain someone also. He was thinking of a brown eyed girl who melted his frozen heart.

-----

"I am SO ready for lunch." Rin held her stomach to suppress the growling emitting from it. Kagome laughed and told her to get a salad. Rin nodded and grabbed a lunch tray.

After getting her salad and struggling through the crowd of hungry kids, Rin finally made it to the counter where the students pay. She dug out her wallet and... she had no money. She remembered the twenty dollar bill that was lying on the kitchen table at Kagome's house. (She was temporarily living there.) She refused to take it.

"Um... I seem to have forgotten my money today... can I pay twice tomorrow?" She asked sweetly. The lunch lady glared at her.

"No money, no food." She was about to shove Rin away when a hand gave the lady a twenty dollar bill. A flash of silver caught Rin's eye and she froze.

"That will cover the both of us. And keep the change; you're due for your next dentist appointment." Sesshomaru smoothly pulled Rin along, gaping at the mad lunch lady.

"What? How-How could you say that to her?" Rin spluttered at the handsome boy. He sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose that I'll get in trouble for it later, huh?" He smiled at Rin, who in turn, became dazed and she smiled back.

"So, Rin, are we going to become a regular at this table?" Kagome sweetly asked and was being followed closely by Sango and even closer by Inuyasha.

"No way, they are ours." Kikyo hissed at Kagome and pulled Inuyasha's arm. He glared at her and told her to shove off.

"You're no longer welcome at this table. Some goes for you Kagura and you Sara." Inuyasha glared at each in turn and allowed Kagome to sit in the spot where Kikyo had previously occupied. Kagome smiled and took the seat without looking at Kikyo's outraged face.

Miroku offered Sango Sara's seat and she took it graciously. Sesshomaru did nothing for Rin and she bit her lip in frustration.

"I see I'm not wanted here." She left, nose in the air, as though it didn't bother her. But, it bothered her very much.

-----

"Hey, Sesshy, why didn't you ask Rin to sit down?" Kagome scolded. Sesshomaru sent a look that said 'If you call me that again, I swear, I'll kill you.'

"Yea, look at her. She's all alone now... wait, where did she go?" Sango stood up in search of Rin.

-----

Rin was in the bathroom, far from prying eyes, crying. His harsh words and confusing actions hurt more than anything that Rin had even experienced before. One minute he ignores her, then his kisses her, then goes back to ignoring! Rin sniffled and gathered up her things as the bell rang.

'Stupid Sesshomaru. No... stupid me...' Rin choked down a sob and checked her face. It was blotchy, red, and had tear stains running down her cheeks. Sighing she decided to pay the nurse another visit.

-----

This time Rin was prepared for the crowd of males in the nurse's room. She even saw a few familiar faces. Like Kohaku and Hojo.

"Hello, dear, please sit down. You don't look so good." She rushed to grab a barf bucket and Rin's eyes widened. She was unprepared for the wave of nausea and she hurled her guts into the bucket. Kohaku pulled her hair from getting in the way and Hojo patted her sweaty forehead with a wet cloth. The nurse stood by incase something else happened.

"Ugh." Rin spit repeatedly, trying to rid her mouth of the fowl taste. She looked up to see both boys looking at her worriedly. She tried to grin but another wave of nausea hit and she puked up more than she thought was possible.

"This doesn't look good." The nurse was starting to fret. No one should be throwing up like this. Rin coughed and she spurt blood all over the bucket. She tried to sniffle but blood saw seeping from her nose.

"Someone, call a hospital! I think she's got internal bleeding. Sever internal bleeding." The nurse tried to wipe all the blood from Rin's face and allow her to breath. The blood was clogging her throat and blocking her nose.

Rin started to panic. She couldn't breathe. She tried to tell the nurse but she hushed her and stuck a tissue in her nose and began clearing an air hole. Rin coughed more blood and passed out just as the paramedics arrived.

-----

Kagome was sitting in her classroom, mulling over how lunch went. Terrific for her and Sango, horrible for Rin. She heard Inuyasha make a gagging sound from next to her. She turned and saw him holding his nose, wide-eyed. She mouthed 'what'. He mouthed, 'Blood.'

Flashing lights shone in the windows and everyone stood up and rushed to get a better look. 'An ambulance?' Kagome wondered what happened and nearly screamed and burst into tears when she recognized the person, covered in blood, that they were wheeling at full speed.

-----

Sango stared out the window of her English class. She saw a flashing light come into the school parking lot and she ran to stare at it with everyone else. She did a double take at the young girl that they wheeled out of there at top speed. She didn't believe it.

-----

Sesshomaru was concentrating on his Calculus test but when the scent of blood hit him full force he was momentarily distracted. 'This smells... familiar." He thought as a flashing light assaulted his vision. 'I'm never going to finish this test!'

He causally looked over heads to see who he could blame this on later and was utterly surprised to see the young girl whom has captured his interest.

-----

"RIN!!!!"

----- (5 weeks later)

"Doctor, are you sure? I mean, Rin is tough! There's no way that she is stuck in a coma. Please, you've gotta wake her!" Kagome pleaded for the millionth time. The doctor was just about to proclaim Rin lost to the living.

"I'll give you one more week. If _you_ can't wake her by then, she's lost." The doctor glared at the high school girl but allowed her request.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so very much!" Rin bowed and gushed her thanks. She quickly called Sango and Miroku here. Inuyasha groaned from a chair near Rin's bed.

"Again? They're all coming again? We'll never wake her." Inuyasha saw his girlfriend's depressed face and he immediately felt bad.

"Maybe... she doesn't want to wake up...?" Kagome muttered. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away as Sango and Miroku came into Rin's room.

"We can do it!" Sango confidently told Kagome. She gave a weak smile. Nodding, they surrounded Rin's bed.

-----

Sesshomaru hadn't seen her bright smile or tinkling laugh in more than 5 weeks. He was constantly thinking about her.

"Inuyasha! I need a ride to the hospital! I have to convince her doctor that she's still alive!" His little half-brother's girlfriend was getting on his nerves.

'So she's still out...'

'_You should go see her... she might wake up then!_'

'No... I have no feelings for her so why should I?'

'_Who are you kidding? You LOVE her. You even wrote her name all over your notebook, just like a middle school boy with a crush._'

'Who told you that? ... Nevermind, just go away.'

'_No way, not until you pay her a visit! It'll be good for you and her._'

'...' Sesshomaru let his inner voice have the last word. He tried to study for his Advanced Chemistry test by taking notes but all he wrote down was her name. Again. And again. And again.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he grabbed his coat and car keys.

-----

"Who do you call when you stub your toe? A _toe_tuck!" Kagome was telling joke after joke.

"Can you believe what she did?" Sango was telling the latest gossip.

"Rin, Rin, hey... Rin." Inuyasha was calling her name over and over in a bored tone.

"..." Miroku was making funny face after funny face even though she couldn't see him.

"She's got another visitor." The doctor pocked his head in and rolled his eyes at them and opened the door the rest of the way.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said, surprised. He gave a curt nod and walked up to Rin's bed.

"Could you all please leave?" Kagome became even more surprised at the politeness and feelings in his voice. Everyone left, stunned beyond belief.

-----

Sesshomaru looked at her peaceful, sleeping expression. He bent down and gently kissed her.

"I'm so sorry." He sat down. "I never meant to hurt you. I-I really like you. I love you." He confessed and quickly got up to leave.

"W-Wait..." A faint voice stopped him. Even though it was slightly raspy, he knew that voice. Turning around, he saw Rin's big chocolate-colored eyes stare at him, full of tears. She started crying. He took her into his strong arms.

"I-I love you too." She sobbed into his white shirt. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku burst in and they all hugged.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Rin choked out through her tears. Kagome shushed her.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru but he was gone.

----- (2 weeks later)

"Hey you guys!!" Rin grinned for the millionth time. She missed her school but her friends the most. Rin had a nasty cold but was fine other than that. Coughing into her hand, she sat at her lunch table. Sesshomaru gripped her hand worriedly under the table.

"I'm ok, really!" Rin grinned at her boyfriend. "I'm taking medicine and I'm getting enough sleep. It'll be gone before you know it!"

"He's not the only one worried you know." Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha and Sango next to Miroku. They all had slightly worried expressions.

"I wouldn't be so sure. This might be the last cold she'll ever have." A mean voice came from the table next to them. It was Kikyo, Kagura and their 'followers'. Kagura was glaring at Rin. Rin rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends.

"Let's sit at another table. Some _people_ over here have no respect for privacy. It's no wonder that they don't have any friends." Rin was fed up with their mean comments. She picked up her tray and they left.

"We _so_ have friends!" Two voices called out after them desperately.

* * *

A/N: I'll take my leave here. It's a good end. Everyone lives happily ever after! Please review if you want a sequel! 


	4. Sequel!

A/N: SORRY!! That's all I can and will say...

Disclaimer: SORRY!

* * *

Twisted Logic: Through the years

Rin smiled under the warmth of the summer sun and dreamed about her boyfriend, Sesshomaru. A large crashing sound rudely pulled her back to reality.

"Oops!" She heard one of the munchkins yell.

"What did you do?!" She yelled back, too lazy to get up to check.

"N-Nothing! We didn't do squat! RUN!" A male munchkin yelled to his partners-in-crime. Rin sighed as she stood up and started walking over to the play area of the enormous backyard. What she saw did not please her.

"How in the world did you do that?! And without me or anyone else noticing?!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs after the escaping children. Apparently they had driven a car into the swing set and crashed into the slide.

"I swear, there is no way they'll survive Mom's rampage..." She muttered and stared at the disaster site.

"Rin, darling, what happened?"

'Speak of the devil' Rin thought as her mother's voice made her jump. "Oh, just the munchkins crashed a car into the swing set. Hehe, what's new?"

"WHAT?!"

--

"Who do you call when you stub your toe?" Inuyasha seriously.

"A _toe_truck." Kagome answered, emotionless and without looking up from her book. Rin giggled.

"Inu, what eats, and eats, but when it drinks, it dies." Rin asked.

"Is that even a joke?" He asked scrunching up his nose in confusion. Rin burst out laughing.

"It's a riddle, just so you know." A smooth voice told Inuyasha from behind them. Rin jumped up.

"Sesshomaru!" She flung her arms around his neck and snuggled into his large flat chest.

"Uh, p-d-a much?" A snide voice commented from behind them. It was Kagura and Kikyo.

"That makes you sound even more unintelligent than you already are!" Sango exclaimed to Kagura.

"Oh, thanks! I- wait what did you say?" Kagura asked completely confused. The group burst out laughing.

"Ack, shut up! You guys think you're all that." Kikyo spat. They waited for her to say 'But you're not' but it never came.

"Well, gee, thanks! We are!" Rin smiled brightly.

"Hey lets get some ice cream!" Kagome said cheerily as she placed her bookmark in her book.

"We don't eat all those carbs. We might get fat. But no use trying to go on diet _now_ you're beyond all hope, honey." Kagura said to Rin.

"What? Really?" Rin asked Kagome worriedly.

"No way! Rin, you're so skinny! Don't worry about it! I mean, it's better to have an ice cream than to be anemic." Kagome said glancing at Kagura out of the corner of her eyes.

"Why you little-"

"Soooo, how about them Cubs?" Sango interrupted. The girls looked to each other then started laughing again.

"No, how about that ice cream?" Inuyasha growled and they walked to the nearest ice cream shop.

-- (4 years later)

"Tomorrow's the first day of college and I have nothing to wear!" Rin shouted into her phone.

"Geeze, chillax Rin! You have tons of cute clothes!" Kagome replied coolly.

"Yeah but your professor isn't your boyfriend!" Rin exclaimed distressed. Sesshomaru had gotten a teaching degree and was currently teaching history at Rin's college. History was her first class.

"Hmmm, remember that pastel pink tee shirt that you wore for the Fourth of July junior year? Try that and... a simple jean skirt, not too short but not too long! Sorry but I've got to go! Text me when you finish for the day!" Kagome hung up.

"Yeah! Why didn't I think of that!?" Rin shouted, snapping her phone shut. She then dove into her mounds of clothes in search of a pink tee shirt and a jean skirt.

-- (4 years later)

"We are all proud of our graduates. Hopefully they will go out into the world and become successful. Good luck graduates." The principal finished his speech and the graduating class threw their caps into the air. Rin screamed in delight.

She was now free to marry Sesshomaru.

-- (2 years later)

"Wow Rin, 25, with a kid and you still look great!" Kagome said stepping back to admire Rin picture perfect figure.

"Hina, stop that, that's mommy's hair!" Rin pushed a tiny hand away from her brown locks. The little girl had silver hair with a hint of brown in it. Large brown eyes adorned her little two-year-old face that looked surprisingly serious.

"Hina, listen to your mother." Sesshomaru stepped up behind his wife and child and smiled at them kissing each in turn.

"Why does she only listen to you?!" Rin complained.

"Why would anyone listen to you?" Inuyasha joked stepping beside Kagome and taking her hand into his.

"I want a child so bad!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Trust me, when you end up having one, you'll regret that wish!" Rin laughed as Hina pulled on her hair again.

"Hopefully though, we won't have 6 in two years like Sango and Miroku."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
